IT
by sorgin
Summary: Para Dean su prioridad siempre ha sido cuidar de Sam, incluso en ese pequeño pueblo llamado Derry. Y lo protegerá de todo incluso de ese payaso bailarín.


Tener nueve años y medio no es fácil. Al menos no para Dean. Agradece que las nuevas vecinas se preocupen por él y por su hermano al darse cuenta de que su padre es viudo y trabaja muchas horas para sacarles adelante. Pero para él, que está acostumbrado a cuidar de Sam a solas, sin ayuda de nadie, solo son unas viejas cotillas y aburridas. Aún así sigue sonriendo y aceptando los pasteles que le ofrecen y asegurándose de lavar ropa de su padre y dejarla colgada por la noche para que sigan creyendo que su éste va todas las noches a dormir. No es como si le preocuparía que John lleve varios días sin llamarles, no es la primera vez y Dean sabe como conseguir dinero si es necesario. Pero Derry es un pueblo pequeño y no le apetece acabar teniendo que soportar a los de los servicios sociales de nuevo.

Tampoco es como si le apasionará estar en un pueblo donde la media de desaparición y asesinatos de niños triplica la nacional, especialmente cada veintisiete años. O al menos eso es lo que su padre cree haber descubierto. Lo que les ha levado hasta allí. Según él hay un nuevo ciclo de desapariciones de menores cuyos cuerpos no serán descubiertos hasta el invierno, y Dean no puede evitar preguntarse como en un sitio tan pequeño no se han descubierto las pautas, o sí acaso esas gentes tan amables no son más cómplices que alimentan a un dios temible y arcaico.

O al menos, todas esas dudas se plantan en su cabeza mientras prepara la comida subido a una banqueta y con las mangas de la camiseta arremangadas. Esta seguro de que a Sammy no le gustaran mucho las sosas vainas con patatas ni el pescado algo quemado que le ha salido. Pero como siempre no se quejará, engullirá como un pavo y le sonreirá agradeciendo que haya alguien responsable que se ocupe de él. No es como si no entendiera la gravedad de la situación, ni la gran labor social que realiza su progenitor al acabar con esos monstruos, pero le gustaría que de vez en cuando llegara a la hora de la cena y le contará a Sammy un cuento con final feliz.

Coloca los platos sobre la mesa y sale al patio trasero a buscar al pequeño para comer. Es entonces cuando lo ve, un payaso pelirrojo con una sonrisa siniestra y un globo en la mano izquierda. Y durante un segundo se pregunta que hace ese personaje en el patio trasero de su casa. El mismo tiempo que tarda en darse cuenta de que su hermano pequeño tiene el pantalón mojado de pis y esta paralizado de miedo.

El payaso suelta una carcajada enfermiza y corre hacía el pequeño estirando su mano. Es entonces cuando los instintos de Dean se disparan y mete un grito que atrae la atención de ambos. Con una mano en la espalda y un par de zancadas se coloca a la altura del niño y comprueba que esta llorando. El engendro diabólico que le asusta se queda parado y ensancha la sonrisa aún más.

\- Soy el payaso Pennywise, el payaso bailarín.- Se presenta sonriendo malévolamente y sus ojos brillan con un tono dorado.

Dean frunce el ceño y saca la mano de su espalda. No le deja reaccionar, ni huir, ni moverse, dispara la mágnum del cuarenta y cuatro y le acierta de lleno en el cráneo a esa criatura que esta seguro no es humana. Es entonces cuando Sammy reacciona y corre hasta la cocina para coger un bidón y un bote de cerámica blanca. Dean se lo agradece y se acerca hasta el cuerpo inerte del ser. Aprieta con suavidad el cañón del arma contra la frente hinchaza del monstruo y vuelve a apretar el gatillo haciendo que una segunda bala de plata salga disparada y le deje un nuevo agujero a pocos milímetros de la anterior.

Con la precisión de alguien que esta acostumbrado a deshacerse de cuerpos en el patio trasero de su casa, coge el bote de cerámica y lo abre extendiendo la sal que contiene sobre el casi cadáver, para después rociarlo con gasolina y crear un camino de líquido hasta varios metros más atrás. El cuerpo sufre un espasmo y se contorsiona de manera antinatural antes de quedar sentado.

\- Al pequeño hermano mayor le gusta jugar.- Se ríe el payaso y sus dientes crecen como si fuera una piraña.- Pues también flotará. Vendrás a jugar con nosotros y flotarás también, allí todos flotan.- Dice entre carcajadas mientras se pone de pie. Y Dean responde con una sonrisa de suficiencia y otro disparo que le vuela la rótula derecha. El ser cae con todo su peso contra el césped mirándole aterrorizado.

-Paso.- Contesta con superioridad mientras saca unas cerillas del bolsillo delantero del pantalón y las prende dejándolas caer sobre el la gasolina.- Ha comer Sammy.

Su tono es neutral y su paso cansado. Cualquier persona que le viera desde fuera diría que viene de estar jugando en el parque y no de quemar vivo a un ser de forma antropomórfica en su jardín. Su hermano pequeño le dedica una mirada a medio camino entre el orgullo y el terror y Dean le pone una mano sobre el hombro mientras se gira ligeramente para volver a dispara a la criatura que deja de gritar en el acto.

Pennywise podía ser un asesino, un psicópata, un demonio o solo un loco. Pero su peor error fue ser un payaso, aterrorizar a Sam y humillarle haciéndole mojar el pantalón de pis. Eso era algo que Dean Winchester no estaba dispuesto a permitir,

El payaso se quedo tumbado en el suelo dispuesto a dejarse abrasar por las llamas, después de todo prefería perder ese traje de carne a averiguar que otra cosa se le ocurriría al crío ese hacerle. Solo un pensamiento cruzo su mente, los niños habían cambiado, los videojuegos, las series de televisión, incluso los noticiarios con su violencia y sus masacres les habían convertido en pequeños asesinos sanguinarios. Alimentarse de ellos ya no era tan sencillo, ni siquiera para un príncipe del infierno como él. No, estaba decidido buscaría una forma más sencilla de comer. Se presentaría a las próximas elecciones y se haría senador, sería caer un poco bajo, pero al menos sería más seguro.

Se levanto cansado y se sacudió las cenizas de la ropa mientras se aseguraba de que el maldito psicópata infantil no le veía. Y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo cuando sintió que la puerta se abría de nuevo y el niño salía disparando una recortada. Solo una cosa tenía claro veintisiete años eran pocos para asegurarse de que no volvería a encontrárselos, mejor dormiría ciento veintisiete. A ver si con un poco de suerte los niños volvían a ser miedosos y sabrosos.


End file.
